


The little adventures

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len finds that Winn isn't that bad a guy and asks a favor of Barry





	

Len crosses his arms as he stares at the man in front of him. He's giddy, smiling brightly at everyone in the room and getting along and the whole time, Len is.... glowering.   
  
"Be nice Snart." Sara grins as she stands next to him. Her height keeps her at a disadvantage but she doesn't care. She nudges Len's side with her elbow. "He hasn't done anything wrong."   
  
Len rolls his eyes. "Hasn't done anything wrong? Barry told me about him. About Winn Schott Jr. About what they got up to while Barry was on his earth. I know they fucked."   
  
Sara snorts. "Yeah. And you ended things with him right before he got stuck there. You have no right to glower at the poor man who's done nothing wrong but get caught up in Barry's orbit. Now..." She grabs his arm and leads him over to the small group of people talking away at nonsense. "Talk to him, get to know him."   
  
                                          ••••  
  
"I mean Barry told me about you. When we talked that is." Winn is nervous. The small glass of wine is trembling in his hands as Len looks at him from his spot on the couch of the apartment that Barry bought for them. Len has his legs crossed, a grin on his face and his own glass is steady in his hands. Barry is next to him, texting Iris about something. After the little get together at the air base Barry invited them back to his place before Kara, Winn and James headed back to their earth. Winn was the only one who took him on the offer and now Winn wished he would have went with Kara and Cisco.   
  
"Did he now? Did he tell you all about little ole' me?" Len glances at Barry who senses it. He grins back at Len before returning to the small screen.   
  
"Yeah. I... He told me about the cold gun that you have and that's some advanced stuff right there and he told me about you being a master thief and I'm going to shut up now."   
  
Winn takes a drink and Len smirks. He's cute.  
  
Len stands. He knows what he's going to do. He takes Barry's phone out his hand and whispers something in his ear. Barry's expression changes from annoyed to interests piqued.   
  
"Are you sure? When Mick asked you nearly froze him."   
  
"He asked. But this is different I want this if you do."   
  
Barry looks over at Winn who looks down instantly.   
  
"Oh yeah I do."   
  
                                            ---  



End file.
